Gott will es!
by Balduin von Jerusalem
Summary: Freimütige Gedanken über Religionen, Konflikte und unnötige Kriege. Und dies alles im Namen Gottes?


**Gott will es!**

Eine sarkastische Abrechnung mit den monotheistischen Religionen aus der Sicht eines Königs, der selbst in die Schusslinie zweier Religionen geriet dank einer „Gottesstrafe".

_Anmerkung_: Diese Geschichte ist NICHT modernen Gedankengutes, sondern versucht die mittelalterlichen Gedanken zur Zeit der Kreuzzüge wiederzugeben. Basis sind manche Äußerungen im Film „KoH". Ich distanziere mich von der möglichen Kritik, modernen Islam und modernes Christentum darzustellen. Wer so etwas wieder erkennt, möge wissen, dass ich es nicht so meinte. Natürlich nicht. Es ist nur eine Geschichte.

_3. Laterankonzil: "Leprosi cum sanis habitare non possunt" (1179, also 2 Jahre nach dem 25.11.1177, noch zu Lebzeiten Balduins IV von Jerusalem, auch genannt „Der Aussätzige".)_

Was für ein Gott ist ein Gott, der die Menschen straft und nicht liebt?

Es ist das Jahr 1184.

Seit fünf Jahren ist es mir von Rom aus nicht mehr gestattet, unter den Gesunden zu leben. Ich muss mich zurückziehen, ich darf nicht mehr unter einem Dach mit den Gesegneten leben.

Ich denke nicht daran.

Rom hat mir nichts zu befehlen, Rom nicht und der Papst nicht und das Christentum nicht.

Und eine Spende wollen sie. Für ein Leprosenhaus, hier in Jerusalem. Am besten ziehe ich auch gleich mit ein. Das käme ihnen gerade recht. Ich weiß, dass sie mir nicht gewogen sind, die Herren Kardinäle und der Herr Papst. Ich bin ein Schandmal für das Christentum, ein Gezeichneter, ein Ausgestoßener.

UNREIN, UNREIN.

Wie kann ich es wagen, König von Jerusalem zu sein – und zu bleiben?

Ich lasse die Feder sinken und sehe hinaus aus dem Fenster.

Umtriebe, hektische Umtriebe, im Namen Gottes.

Gott will es, so sagen sie, und alle sagen es. Jeder Gott will es, und mehrere Götter müssen es sein, denn nicht jeder Gott kann das Gleiche wollen, denn dies wäre paradox.

Der Gott der Sarazenen. Was will er?

Er will Hingabe, so sagen sie. Hingabe an ihn, an ihre heilige Schrift, an die Lehren Mohammeds. Hingabe, Islam. Im Notfall den Krieg. Gott will es. Heiliger Krieg, Dschihad, Zorn Gottes. Und Allah bestraft die Sünder. Wer sich nicht unterwirft, wird Höllenqualen ausstehen, schon auf Erden. Krankheiten. Wie ich. Der Gott der Sarazenen hat mich gestraft, so sagen sie. Salah-ah-Din schickt mir seine Ärzte. Doch er selbst ist umstritten, was seine Glaubenskraft angeht. Ob sein Gott ihn auch verlassen wird?

Der Gott der Christen. Was will dieser?

Entscheidung. Man muss sich entscheiden, für oder gegen Christus. Entscheidet man sich dagegen, ist ewige Höllenqual die Folge, Verdammnis, ewiger Hunger und Durst nach Gerechtigkeit und keine Erlösung. Man ersteht im Behältnis, in dem man starb, und hat man eine Krankheit, so wird man in eben jenem kranken Leibe wieder auferstehen. Keine Gnade, auch jenseits des Todes. Auch Christus trug seine Wundmale nach Ostern.

Gott will es also.

Einen Heiden zu töten ist keine Sünde, sondern das Tor zum Himmel.

Nun gut, gesetzt den Fall, dies ist richtig.

Auch die Sarazenen kennen den Heiligen Krieg, auch für sie ist ein toter Christ ein Garant für ein Leben im Paradiese, umgeben von Jungfrauen mit quellenden Brüsten.

Was ist also richtig?

Einen Christen zu töten?

Einen Sarazenen zu töten?

Was ist richtiger?

Welcher Gott ist der wahre?

Ich schließe meine Augen.

Krank bin ich und umstritten. Umstritten von Männern, die „Gott will es!" schreien und meinen, dass ihre Plündereien sanktioniert sind, da sie nur Heiden berauben, also Menschen, die nur zweiter Klasse sind, da keine Christen, und selbst wenn sie welche wären...

Ich denke nicht weiter, da ich an die Gräuel der Templer denke. Sie denken, ich weiß es nicht, was sie hinter meinem Rücken treiben, alle zusammen. Die Templer denken, ich weiß nicht, dass sie morden und rauben, und meine Berater denken, ich weiß nicht, dass sie die Templer hinrichten. Sie halten mich für unfähig, diese Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen, und sie wissen genau, dass ich es mir nicht einfach machen würde. Einen Toten für einen Toten zu geben ist nicht, was in der Bibel steht, zumindest nicht das, was Jesus lehrte. Und dies alles ist es nicht wert, dass auch nur ein einziger sein Leben dafür lässt.

Was bedeuten Steine schon?

Was ist die Grabeskirche wert, was die Klagemauer, was die Große Moschee?

Tote Steine, Relikte, nichts weiter als Markierungen von Besitz und Streitobjekte. Es geht nicht um den Glauben, sondern um die Menschen, ihre Habgier und ihren Zorn. Um Vorherrschaft, Macht und Geld.

Gott will es.

Was will Gott?

Will Gott, dass Menschen sterben um seinetwillen?

Was für ein Gott ist ein Gott, der will, dass Menschen leiden und sterben?

Schuf er dazu die Menschen, um sie leiden zu lassen?

Straft er die Menschen, um sich an ihrem Leid zu ergötzen?

Lässt er sie scheitern, damit er sich unterhalten fühlt von uns elenden Kreaturen?

Ich sehe an mir herab.

Auch auf meiner Brust prangt das Kreuz, das Kreuz Jerusalems.

Ich werde die Stadt verteidigen und ihre Einwohner, ich werde sie vor Unrecht schützen und vor Übergriffen, aber nicht das, was nur Staub und Stein ist.

Das Kreuz, das ich trage, ist ein Weltenkreuz. Es hat vier gleiche Balken, die die Welt anzeigen – den Osten, den Westen, den Norden und den Süden. Es ist die Welt, die auf mir lastet, und die Welt, die mich glücklich macht. Es ist der Frühling, der Sommer, der Herbst und der Winter. Es ist die Welt.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, die Welt unter der Sonne und unter dem Mond zu sehen. So wie die Sonne das Leben schenkt, so schenkt der Mond die Ruhe und die Erholung. Es ist kein Gegensatz, sondern ein Ganzes. Es ist das Gute der Handlung und das Gute des Schlafes. Das Gute, das jedem Menschen innewohnen kann.

Gott will es.

Wir irren alle.

_Finis_


End file.
